bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quincy: Letzt Stil
Correction of Quincy Final Form Kanji and translation Adam Restling provided the following information about the Quincy Final Form. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm very excited, because I think I've uncovered an error all the translators (even the Japanese ones!!) have made by parroting each others' first goof: the Quincy "final form" (found it! mentioned by Ryuuken, BLEACH 226, page 16) is called Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）''Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru'', Japanese for "destruction sage: final form," then "Quincy" underlying kanji = "destruction sage" + German for "last style"), based on German letzt-'', ''letze® "last"--although the lack of a <・> between the katakana suggests Kubo wants it to be Letztstil. Apparently, even the Japanese Wiki-ers mistook the full ツ tsu element for tiny ッ, which just doubles the following consonant sound; thus, they goofed and gave''Retsuto'' as Retto, even though German letzt is pronounced like letst and so Retsuto would make more sense (and the raw chaper actually does seem to have the full ツ). Despite this, others have picked up the translation Letzt, though they've misspelled Stil as "Stile." Very exciting to catch this long-time error... and it just sounds boss :) !�Adam Restling 17:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It has been a long while, but should the page be moved to Quincy: Letzt Stil since that is the confirmed translation? Mohrpheus 04:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure one of the admins will do it when they take notice of this. The Shadow Dragon 14:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) So I thought of this when we were discussing the move earlier. I will admit mein Deutsch is a bit rusty but Letzt is not proper german. Adam has the correct form up there as Letzte meaning last. Though in this case it would be Letzter Stil as Stil is a masculine noun. So if the name of this is last style Letzter Stil would be the correct german for it. I do not know where Adam got Letzt from as it is a root with no ending--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think it may be just how Kubo did the Kana. After reading another talk page (Talk:Cero#New_Cero) it appears he has made some of the spanish techniques using improper Spanish before so it could just be the same here. The Shadow Dragon 14:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yup, what is written by Kubo is not always correct Spanish/German/etc, but it is what he wrote nonetheless, and that is what we have to go with. Page has been moved (somewhat belatedly, sorry about that) & links corrected. 10:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually you are right Godisme. It is "Letzter Stil" and your grammatical explanation is correct too. (I'm german.) Surprisingly in the german version it is not translated as "Letzter Stil" but as "Quincy-Final-Gestalt", which means nothing more than "Quincy-Final-Form"...I guess we just translated the english version of the manga here. --Aefilion (talk) 12:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Kirge instead of Quilge Actually it say: "Kirge Opie noted that the only one who displayed a tenacity toward the ability was...". Kirge should be Quilge. I would change it, but the article is locked. Yamasaurio (talk) 05:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The Overview Why is the Overview section completely dedicated to the Vollständig and how it's entirely superior to the Letzt Stil and nothing about the Letzt Stil itself. If I wanted to know how great Vollständig is, wouldn't I go to that page? I'm not saying making references to what has been said is wrong, but for all intents and purposes, it should be in a different section. The Overview should be about the article in question, not something else, or is there a special reason you guys have it so that the wording almost makes it sound like Vollständig is the topic of the page? --User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC)